


Baby Fever

by acaseofthemondays



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaseofthemondays/pseuds/acaseofthemondays
Summary: Like it says on the box. Darcy gets a case of baby fever. There are no survivors.





	Baby Fever

It starts when Sharon Carter-Rogers brings Captain Ameri-baby up to the Stark penthouse for their monthly Badass Ladies Brunch.

Maria Hill is the first to notice the soft pate peeking from the top of Sharon’s carrier. “What’s that?” she asks flatly.

Sharon gives her a dull look but is interrupted by Pepper’s sharp cry of delight before she can say anything to Hill.

Pepper descends upon the two Carter-Rogers women, decidedly more interested in one than the other. “Hello Sarah, it’s so lovely to meet you,” she coos softly, stroking an elegant finger along the babe’s crown and peering into her sleepy, murky newborn eyes.

Sharon raises an eyebrow, the corner of her lips twitching in the beginnings of a grin. She clears her throat and Pepper’s attention raises.

“And hello to you as well, Sharon. It’s good to have you back.” The two women embrace carefully around the infant strapped to Sharon and part ways as the rest of the attendees descend on them.

Darcy hangs back a bit, being the youngest and most recent member of their brunch bunch, and not having developed much of a relationship with Sharon yet. And being the least enthused about babies in general, with the exception of Maria. Of the group, Pepper is the most interested in learning everything about the new addition, though this surprises no one. She and Tony have been trying to conceive for the better part of a year after all.

When Darcy finally makes it to the front of the receiving line, she can clearly see the exhaustion lingering around Sharon’s eyes. Lack of sleep, yes, but being the center of attention was not something that she, or any spy of her caliber, took to with ease.

“You look like you could use a drink.” She blurts it out and instantly regrets it, fearing she’s offended Sharon.

Sharon merely sighs and begins taking Sarah out of the carrier. “God could I ever,” she says, nodding emphatically. “Here,” she says, thrusting Sarah at Darcy. “Hold her while I have a mimosa or three.”

Darcy, who is practiced in being commanded to hold all manner of odd things by Jane at any moment, automatically reaches for the newborn before her frontal lobes have time to scream at her that ‘no, she should  _ not _ reach for the baby.’ Sharon is across the room at the bar by the time the alarm bells go off in Darcy’s brain.

Quickly she adjusts her arms to cradle the baby the way she’s always seen because…head support? She’s fairly certain it’s important and if she messes up Captain America’s freedom spawn, she will assuredly be drawn and quartered and left to rot in the public square. Or something.

She glances around in a panic, spots a couch nearby and eases over to it as carefully as she can. She sinks in slowly, butt and thighs firmly clenched, both from abject terror and to prevent from sitting too quickly. Because babies shouldn’t be shaken? Right? And throwing herself on the furniture, her usual method of sitting, seems like a great way to shake a baby.

She watches the other women gather around the bar with something akin to longing in her eyes. She’d been looking forward to double fisting mimosas this morning, but here she sits, hands occupied with soft, warm, sweet, sleepy, chubby…okay, now that she’s really looking at Sarah Carter-Rogers, she’s really not that terrifying. Darcy carefully disentangles one hand to stroke along a soft, pale cheek.

The kid has skin like butter; smooth and flawless. She’s never felt anything so silky soft. Sarah heaves a shuddering sigh at the touch, her tiny chest rising and falling with the movement. Darcy watches, wide-eyed, and is stunned to find Sarah’s navy blue eyes seeking hers. They hold each other’s gaze for a breathless moment and then Sarah gives a little stretch and wiggle in her arms and then her plump, pink baby lips stretch into the briefest gummy grin.

Baby fever hits Darcy like a brick to the face. “Oh shit,” she whispers to Sarah. “I do  _ not _ need a baby. I don’t.” Sarah doesn’t respond other than the slow blink of sleepy eyes. “I  _ don’t _ ,” she hisses again, but Sarah is asleep and doesn’t hear it. Darcy’s sure she can hear faint laughter coming from her ovaries. Christ.

She’s unusually quiet at dinner that night with Bucky. He keeps asking what’s wrong and she insists that it’s nothing…but her pensive quiet persists. Until…

“I want a baby.”

Bucky chokes on his dinner and it takes him a moment to clear his airways and gather his thoughts. “You want…? Just any baby, or did you have a specific one in mind?” His eyes are wide and his voice is still rough from nearly choking to death on grilled chicken.

Darcy pins him with a sharp look. “Well, I was thinking you could just swing by Target and bring back the first baby you find,” she says, voice falsely sweet and dangerous. “No, you goob, I want my baby.  _ Our _ baby.” Her sarcasm fades and she grows unusually timid, her eyes cast on the table and then peering up at him beneath dark lashes. “If…if you want…?”

Bucky inhales sharply through his nose once, heart thundering in his chest, and then reaches across the table to take her hand, his fingers brushing over the wedding band he’d placed on her finger nearly three years ago. “Yeah, Darce, I want,” he says on a sigh, one corner of his mouth turning up. The smile she gives back to him is enough to make his head spin.

“Wanna tell me where this sudden desire came from?”

“I met Sarah today.”

“Ah. So this is ultimately Stevie’s fault.”

“Isn’t it always?”

Bucky rolls his eyes, still fiddling with the ring on her finger. He turns her hand over, tugging it so he can place a kiss to the center of her palm. “Yeah and now I owe the asshole twenty bucks.” At her quizzical stare, he continues, “He bet me you’d be asking for your own within two months of Sarah being born. I said it would take six months.”

“You idiot. I was a goner in the first ten minutes.” And then she leans across the table to kiss him. He tugs at her until she’s moving around the kitchen table and into his lap, the kiss growing headier with each passing moment.

“Wanna start trying now?” he asks, grinning against her fervent lips.

“Yes,” she says firmly, breathlessly. She pulls at his shirt, urging him out of his chair. “Right now.”

He sweeps her up into a bridal carry before ducking his head to kiss her again but she places a hand on his chest.

“Wait, wait.” She shakes her head, momentarily clearing the lust from her gaze. “You’re agreeing to this huge life change much faster and easier than I was expecting.”

She fixes him with a pointed look and he ducks his head, a blush rising up his cheeks. “I uh, I babysat Sarah for about an hour last week.”

Darcy gasps, pointing an accusatory finger in the air. “She got to you too! Devious baby. This is what happens when you mix Steve Rogers DNA with superspy DNA.” She mumbles the last bit to herself, much to Bucky’s amusement. Looking back up at him, she says, “Let’s just hope we’re the only ones infected with baby fever or there’s going to be a helluva lot of paternity leave wrecking the Avengers lineup.”

Bucky shrugs and tugs at her earlobe with his teeth. “They’ll just have to call in the B-team.”

“Peter is way too young to be put in the starting lineup, maybe they can bring in Quake? Or that Squirrel lady. Squirrel Chick?”

“I really do not care right now,” Bucky growls into the tender skin of her neck before kicking their bedroom door shut behind him. Darcy stops caring very quickly after that as well.


End file.
